


Just Like Me

by cafulur



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fantastic Beasts Imagine, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Newt Scamander Imagine, Newt is a Dork, POV Second Person, Pre-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafulur/pseuds/cafulur
Summary: (I don't particularly like self-insert stuff so forgive me if comes across as rough, but I'm new to writing fics so I took the chance to dabble in whatever people requested on tumblr! I hope it turned out ok for whoever reads!)A fellow beast enthusiast meets Newt while both are attempting to break a beast out of captivity. Takes place a year or two before Newt travels to America.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ Hello! (❁´ω`❁)  
> As a point of reference, I did create a spell in this fic called “invinet remosa” which lights a path to the closest entity in your presence. I used the latin words for “find” (inveniet) and “entity” (rem) to name the spell! ♡

Finally, you were just a few feet away from saving her. All of this hard work of investigating, following, and putting yourself in situations that would normally mean certain death if you weren’t as lucky as you’ve been, will have finally paid off. You took a deep breath as you eyed the complicated looking lock on the magically barred door. This was going to be a difficult one, and would require more concentration and endurance than you’re used to. You take another deep breath, and let the memory of how all this began motivate you to move forward.

-

It all started with a lost child. You were walking the smaller, more quiet streets of London on your way home after a long day of tip-tapping away at a typewriter till your fingers were numb, cooped up in a boring office space. You preferred these quieter routes for your walks home, as it gave you a chance to finally breathe and relax. The life of a local paper writer was not your preferred source of income, as it was loud and bustling with way too many humans in your face at all hours of the day. You chuckled hopelessly as you thought to yourself, 

 _“If only I could be paid to round up the Mooncalves every day or raise the young Swedish Short-Snout who requires way more attention and stamina than this rubbish work.”_  

Of course, these said tasks were priceless to you, and demanded no pay as you loved every breathing moment. You have adored beasts of all kinds for as long as you can remember. And honestly, taking more than one of them into your care started off as a temporary task for you, but as you stumbled upon more and more creatures, you just couldn’t get enough. They were all just so very fascinating!

So, as you walked down a particularly lonely street, you happened upon a lost child who was homeless. 

“Pardon me,” he murmured, “have you seen my mum? I-I didn’t mean to wander off far, there was just this amazing smell coming from the bakery, and, I’m sure you’ve smelt those pastries, the scent is so warm and sweet, I j-just wanted to see if maybe the few quid I scraped up would be enough to buy one…” the little boy rambled and trailed off.

You smiled at the curious child, responding calmly, “Was your mum around this area before you lost sight of her?”

The boy nodded quickly, but his shoulders sank as he sighed, “Yes, but you see, she is deaf, so it is quite hard to find her.”

You maintained your calm state and took the child’s hand, smiling down at him to keep him at ease as well, “No worries, little one, I’ll help you look for her.” 

And with that, you used your other hand while the boy looked ahead to slowly pull out your wand, whispering under your breath “invinet remosa,” a spell that lights up a path for you to follow that will lead you to the nearest entity in the premise, aside from the two of you, of course. You made sure to mask the path, as well, so the young muggle wouldn’t notice.

As you followed the path, you peeked down at the boy and started small conversation to keep him calm, “Did you manage to make it to the bakery? It is closed now, isn’t it?”

“No, I couldn’t even find it…” the child murmured sadly.

You reached into your bag and pulled out a pastry you bought for yourself on your walk home just a few minutes ago, not minding letting it go as you extended a hand which was gently clutching the custard filled bread to the boy. 

“Here you are, managed to grab an extra on my way home.”

The boy’s face lit up, reflecting back onto you as you grinned. While he happily munched away at the pastry, you turned your gaze to your surroundings and noticed a suspicious looking goblin and wizard far down an alleyway. They were using a magical concealment spell that kept them out of a muggle’s sight, but, unaware that any other wizards would be in the vicinity, they did not mask themselves from you. Having seen this kind of situation before, you walked slower and listened closely, and once you heard the word “Occamy,” your head snapped over, seeing the goblin dealing a few eggs to the wizard while growling, “We forced her into captivity to breed, so it happens quicker than you think. I can have new eggs to you within the next few weeks.”

Rage boils your blood at the thought of these horrible beings harming a creature in any way, but before you can do anything about it, the wizard notices you, casts a spell, and they both vanish without a trace.

You let out an exasperated sigh, and then hear the boy shout “Mummy!” and run away from your side. You smile softly as you look up to see the lighted path lead to the thrilled little boy and his relieved mother. Sighing once more, you were glad for this to be settled so you could figure out what on earth was going on.

This was your life. You worked as a part-time paper writer, raised and cared for magical beasts, and anytime something suspicious in relation to creatures came up, you were always set on getting to the bottom of it and rescuing them. Your intentions and motives? They were widespread. Your love for magical creatures stretched far and wide, but there definitely was more to it than just love. Not every wizard or muggle (that is aware of magic) treated beasts kindly, and some even took advantage of the them. You couldn’t stand for this injustice, and thus took it upon yourself to buy as many eggs you could from black markets to keep them out of bad hands, rehabilitate creatures taken out of their former environments, and, in this current case, save a beast being held captive by those with ill intentions.

–

So, fast forward, you’ve finally made it. You cracked the case, and you’re in the building hidden away on a god forsaken island off shore that is holding this poor Occamy captive for breeding. You concentrate on the magical lock that holds this door shut, and good god, it is quite the tough one. With immense difficulty, you murmur “alohomora” for what seems like the thousandth time, and a huge wave of relief comes over you as you hear the lock properly turning and snapping open. You approach the door with great caution, as you have not come this far to allow a little carelessness mess this up. Taking a deep breath, you prepare yourself for the worst and proceed to open the door.

Very much to your surprise, there is an oddly calm Occamy the size of the room next to a man holding a tea pot. He sighs for what seems to be the hundredth time as he looks at the creature with a pleading expression. “Will you pretty please get into the tea pot, m’am?”

You raise an eyebrow at the extremely peculiar yet relaxed exchange between the two. The man begging the creature was tall and slender, with chestnut-brown, messy hair that went every which way. You approach very cautiously, hand on your pocket which had your wand tucked away in preparation for anything. You clear your throat, loud enough to get his attention but also quiet enough to not spook the Occamy. 

“Who are you?...” you question the mysterious and eccentric man.

He looks up very quickly, alert and nervous that one of the guards had unfrozen from his paralyzing spell. He relaxes a little when he realizes it wasn’t anyone he had seen, but still remains on guard at the sight of an unfamiliar face. 

“N-Newt Scamander... And yourself?”

You narrow your eyes, not having heard this name in any of the information you gathered about this facility, a bit surprised. “Y/N… YL/N.”

You relax a bit as you notice he’s already looking back at the creature with a calm expression while cooing soothingly, “It’s alright, girl, I don’t want to hurt you… Just into the pot and I’ll get you and your babies out of here in a jiffy.”

_This man… He was treating the Occamy with such immense patience and kindness. And wait… Did he just mention rescuing the creatures from here?_

You clear your throat and relax your hand that was pressed up against your wand up until this point. “Mr. Scamander, are you... a part of this facility?”

He barely looks up at you as he appears to be quite horrible with eye contact, murmuring “Not even in my wildest dreams, Ms. YL/N, would I ever wish to be a part of this nightmare. And yourself?” he questions, looking you in the eye properly for the first time.

Newt had this friendly aurora about him. Just the way he looked at you, even if it was only momentarily, put you at ease, as you could tell this man meant absolutely no harm. He was here to do good.

“The same as you,” you respond, a look of worry coming over your face as you remember why you’re here. “I had heard that this poor Occamy was being forced to breed in captivity, which is never a good thing as it can severely stress the creature. It took me quite a bit of time but I finally managed to find this place and-“

“-and so you’re here to rescue her.” He finished your sentence for you, looking back at you once again. As you stood there, shocked, he grew uncertain in his accusation, and asked for confirmation, murmuring more quietly this time “I-Is that right, Ms. YL/N?”

You laugh softly, smiling for the first time in front of him as you nod, responding, “and you the same, Mr. Scamander?”

He nods and you chuckle once more before you glance at the tea pot in his hand, and begin to connect the dots.

“A bug.” You state suddenly, after a long moment of silence, to which he looks at you with a raised eyebrow. “A b-bug?”

You look at the Occamy’s hungry eyes and then back at Newt’s hand, repeating more specifically, “yes, a-a-a an insect. You need an insect to entice her to go into the pot!” Newt gives a little half smile, feeling a little silly he hadn’t even thought of that, but absolutely loving that this new individual was just as invested as he was in this creature.

“Right, an insect, but whe—“ and before he can finish his sentence, he widens his eyes as you suddenly leap towards a scurrying cockroach in a corner of the room, landing on your side and clutching it into your fist, shouting “Got one!!”

You stand up and rush over to Newt, the Occamy now eyeballing your hand as it begins to advance closer towards you with each passing second. You manage to shove the roach into the open tea pot in the nick of time, the Occamy shrinking and diving into the pot just moments after.

Newt sat in amazement as he watched the Occamy fly into the pot, then back at you in even more amazement. “You’ve... you’ve handled these creatures before?”

You grin, reaching over and putting your hand over the top of the tea pot, as Newt had forgotten to use the cover. “Just one or two.”

~~fin~~

 

**Author's Note:**

> There you go!
> 
> To clear up anything, it is implied that Newt learned his Occamy Catching strategy from you. :)
> 
> That’s it! Please let me know if you liked it at all and if you would like more! ♡


End file.
